Scatterbrain
by tediousAffections
Summary: A girl who wants to be a coordinator starts a journey through Sinnoh, etc. I'm just experimenting with the plot right now, but you can still read! More info inside. Rating subject to change. Major OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back after not publishing anything for quite some time! I'm sorry for the confusing name changes. I'm really fickle like that. So just for clarification, vaporeongirl2010 was changed to xPinkSunshinex, who is now BitterGlitter. Yep. So... Anyway, here's my new story. **

**I'm not really sure where this is actually going to go. It might contain plot elements from my unfinished story _Taking the Stage_ (which I have no intentions of finishing at this moment, sorry to anyone who may have enjoyed that) but it might have a completely different plot all together. Right now I'm just doing what my Composition teacher tells us to and writing random stories. This is the first respectable one that I've written. **

**Just a heads up, my chapters are always insanely short but I aim for a minimum of 1,400-1,500 words per chapter. I'm trying to work on that too. **

**Okay, enough ranting. Remember to review! Even one that has no purpose other than to tell me you read it is appreciated because then I know people read my work. I just don't want any that tell me you hated this without giving a legitimate reason why. I like to improve my work when I can. **

**~BitterGlitter, previously xPinkSunshinex, previously vaporeongirl2010  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Sinnoh Grand Festival!" Thunderous applause came from the crowd as Marian stepped on stage, microphone in hand. "Coordinators from all over the Sinnoh Region have been collecting ribbons to earn the opportunity to compete here for the title of Top Coordinator! Now, allow me to introduce the first of these coordinators, Aubrey Clewett!" I took a deep breath before stepping onto the stage. The lights shone down on me in my simple black dress. My chocolate brown hair was pulled back with a red ribbon and red glasses framed my emerald green eyes.<p>

"Alright, Togekiss, Glaceon, take the stage!" I said, sending out my two Pokémon. The two Pokéballs popped open in a flurry of icy blue hearts, which were quickly slicked by Togekiss to create a shower of glitter. "Togekiss use Safeguard and Glaceon use Ice Beam!" I had worked on this appeal for weeks. Togekiss generated a bright blue, spherical shield around it while Glaceon shot a pure white, icy beam at it. The shield froze over, leaving Togekiss inside. Glaceon landed on top of it and balanced to distract the crowd from Togekiss' delay. I didn't have to call my next attack, because the sphere already started glowing. In seconds, the ball shattered, a shower of golden light falling over the stage as Togekiss soared upward, taking Glaceon with her. The two were merely a shadow in the magnificent glow.

"Blizzard!" I called. Glaceon used Blizzard, sending a whirlwind of snow swirling around them. "Aura Sphere!" Several bright blue orbs of energy swirled with the snow, eventually bursting upon contact with the frozen attack. Togekiss and Glaceon landed cutely on the stage as glitter rained down and the Blizzard subsided. I smiled proudly as I returned my Pokémon. The crowd was freaking out. Marian came back to the stage to announce the next contestant as I walked off. That had gone perfectly, almost like…

"Gah!" I said, bolting out of bed. "What time is it!" My clock read 11:38. I had to be in Sandgem Town by noon, and I was in Jubilife! It would take an hour at least!

"Aubrey, are you alright?" I didn't reply as I zoomed down the stairs, grabbing a banana off the table. I had to leave or there was no way I could get there in time.

"Hey, mom's talking to you!"

"No time! I have to leave now!" I grabbed a hoodie and stopped before running into the front door to put it on.

"Aubrey, did you forget about the time change?" I froze on the spot.

"Mom, what time is it?"

"It's 10:40, you have time dear." I nearly collapsed. Of all the days to forget to change my clock.

"Well, after this comical start to the morning, can we get back to my question?" My younger brother Harris was seated on the couch, watching some show on TV, or at least pretending to.

"No Harris, you can't and that is final," My mother said, pointing the spoon she was holding at him for emphasis.

"What are we talking about?" I asked, now that I knew I had time to.

"Your brother wants to start his Pokémon journey today too, because you are, and I'm telling him he can't," my mother said.

"But dad got to start his journey when he was my age!" Harris protested.

"I had to wait, you can too," I said smartly. "Beside, you only have two more years."

"That's forever!" Harris complained, sinking down in his spot on the couch.

"Where is dad anyway?" I asked.

"Work. Honestly, that man never stops working," my mom said. I rolled my eyes at the comment and stood up.

"Well, now that I know I'm not going to be insanely late, I may as well get started. I want to be sure that I get the Pokémon I want after all!" I said, grabbing a black backpack off the back of a chair. There was a neon green Pokéball emblem on the front pocket and a small green charm that looked like the top half of a Pokéball. It had the word "Friends" engraved on it over the button. My best friend Amaya had the bottom, which was pink, and had "Forever" engraved on it. We got them when she had to move to Hoenn. Her dad did something with Devon and he was tired of video conferences. So he packed up Amaya, her three siblings and their mom and they caught the next flight to Hoenn. Last I heard, Amaya was just starting her League challenge. She had gotten a Mudkip from Professor Birch and was currently training to challenge Roxanne.

Amaya was a die-hard Pokémon trainer to be. She would always be fantasizing about the day she would become the Sinnoh champion. Of course, now she would have to settle for Hoenn champion, but I don't think it really mattered to her which region it was. I preferred Contests and collecting ribbons over Gym battles and collecting badges. Despite our conflicting dreams, the two of us were really good friends.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" my mother asked, stopping what she was doing to come and give me a hug.

"Yeah mom, if I don't leave now then I really will be late. I'll call you the second I get my first Pokémon," I said. Mom smiled and let go of me.

"I am so proud of you. It seems like just yesterday you were running around playing with your father's Pokémon—"

"Mom, please, I have to go," I said, opening the door.

"She just doesn't want to hear the story of when she tried to get dad's Pokémon to do Contest combinations," Harris said.

"I'm leaving!" I said, giving my mom one more quick hug before leaving.

Jubilife City was as busy as usual. People crowded the sidewalks and it was hard to get anywhere. By the time I made it to the city limits, my Pokétch read 11:08.

"Alright world, here I come."

Between Jubilife and Sandgem was a place called Bewilder Forest. It was full of Stantler, so my friends and I were always told not to go near it. One wrong move and you've got a herd of the Normal types confusing you into going who knows where.

"Alright Aubrey, just get through this forest and you'll have your very own Pokémon," I said to myself, entering the rumor-ridden forest. Nothing happened for a while, so I began to relax. It wasn't even that confusing. It fact, it was actually pretty easy to get through.

"Oof!" Okay, forget easy. I shook my head as I picked myself up off the ground. What had I tripped over? I heard a slight rustling in the bushes as I looked behind me to see… nothing. Okay, I know I have my moments, but I'm not clumsy enough to trip over thin air.

The rustling grew louder and I started to get nervous. "Nothing to worry about, just keep walking," I told myself, continuing through the forest. Was it just me or was it getting darker?

The first Stantler appeared right as I was about to leave the forest. It looked innocent enough, probably not very old because its antlers were still fairly short. It almost looked cute, eating the grass in the forest. I decided to just skirt around the small clearing and avoid the wild Pokémon for now.

And wouldn't you know it, the other Stantler were expecting that. Today was not my day.

The brown Normal types burst into the clearing, the orbs on their heads glowing ominously. I tried not to look, focusing on little things like the grass or the leaves on the trees. The only problem was I couldn't get out without looking up and that would mean looking at the Stantler which would not end well.

"Thunder," a rough voice said from behind me. Yellow arcs of electricity danced through the air, hitting the Stantler and knocking most of them back, stopping their hypnotic spell.

"Thanks," I said, chancing a look up. There was a teenage boy behind me with chin length black hair and deep brown eyes. He was slightly taller than me and was currently shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"You got any Pokémon with you?" he asked. I shook my head, looking down at my feet to hide the blush that was currently overtaking my face. "Then what are you doing in here? You should have known about the Stantler."

"I live in Jubilife and I was supposed to be in Sandgem Town to get my first Pokémon so I can start my journey as a coordinator," I said, realizing how cheesy it sounded right after it was said.

"Hmph, coordinator huh? Well, good luck with that." With that, the boy walked away.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I said, running after him. He stopped, almost reluctantly, and waited for me to catch up. "I'm Aubrey."

"Colton," he said dully, walking away again.

"Thanks for helping me Colton!" I said. Colton shrugged and whistled. A Shinx came running after him. I shrugged and started walking towards Sandgem Town, where I would officially become a coordinator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I actually finished this chapter! And I got one whole review! :D Trust me, I'm happier than I sound. **

**Anyway, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so, just in case someone who works for Pokemon wants to read this and then sees that I did not include a disclaimer and then decides to sue even though I have no money, I do not own Pokemon. **

**And to my one reviewer, I.C.2014: You'll just have to read this chapter to find out! ;) **

_**~BitterGlitter**_

* * *

><p>"There, that's the place," I said, walking up to a fancy looking lab. This was where Professor Rowan conducted all of his research and also gave out starter Pokémon to new trainers.<p>

Three people were just walking out of the lab, two with a Pokéball in their hands and one with a Turtwig sitting on her head. The one with the Turtwig looked over and smiled brightly at me, revealing two rows of teeth with metal braces on them. Her hair was Cheri Berry red, very curly and her eyes were a watery blue. She ran over to me, smiling even brighter. The harsh sunlight glinted off her brackets.

"Hi! I'm Junie! I just got this Turtwig from the Professor and we're going to beat all the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh and win the Pokémon League! What's your name?" the girl asked me. She reminded me a little of Amaya.

"Aubrey. I haven't gotten a Pokémon yet but I came to get one. I want to enter Contests and someday be a Top Coordinator, which is ironic seeing as my entire family is set on being in the Sinnoh League. Well, my dad is, but just recently," I explained.

"Oh, you came to get a Pokémon? Ooh…" Junie said, trailing off.

"What, are there any left?" I asked, growing more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"Well, the Professor had three set out when I went to get Turtwig here, and that girl over there took Chimchar." Junie pointed to a girl with caramel colored hair and tan skin with hazel eyes. "And then after she showed up, that guy took Piplup." She then pointed to a guy with, strangely enough, dark blue hair and eyes that were either a very dark blue or black. "He might have more Pokémon, we could go see," Junie said, her voice full of hope.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to trouble you," I said, shaking my head.

"It's no trouble at all! I'd be happy to come with you!" Junie said, smiling even wider, almost to the point of being unnatural.

"Thank you, I really hope he has _something_." The two of us walked inside the lab. It was pleasantly cool inside, a nice break from the hot summer air outside. Sinnoh may be known for having a cold climate, but we still had those few days of the year when it could get up into the upper 80s.

"Junie, back already? Is everything alright?" A man with white hair and a short beard whom I assumed was the Professor greeted us as we walked in.

"Do you have any other Pokémon? Aubrey here came all the way here to get a Pokémon and we were really hoping that you would have an extra or something that no one else had taken that she could have," Junie explained.

"It's alright if you don't have anything," I added, trying to be polite.

"I might have something, let me check," Professor Rowan said, walking into one of the back rooms. Junie and I stood in the lobby, waiting for what seemed like hours until the Professor finally came back, a Pokéball in hand.

"You found something?" Junie asked.

"It's a Riolu, a Fighting type native to Sinnoh. One of my aides found it on Iron Island and brought it back here. It's yours if you want it," the Professor said, giving me the Pokéball. It wasn't a normal Pokéball, instead it was blue on top with red stripes going along the sides, slightly elevated.

"Thank you sir. I'll take good care of it," I said, clipping the Pokéball to my belt. There were five empty slots for other Pokémon I would catch. Junie and I then left the lab. The other two people that had been there earlier were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, I guess Mindy and Preston left already," Junie said, cocking her head. Turtwig cried out as it started to fall off of its trainer's head. Junie caught it and held it in front of her instead.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to laugh at Turtwig, who was now giving Junie a very disgruntled glare.

"Those two that were here earlier. The girl, Mindy, is going to be a coordinator like you. Preston… I actually don't know what he's going to do…" Junie explained, staring thoughtfully up at the sky.

"So where are you going first? I was going to go up to Floaroma Town for the Contest there. Of course, I have a lot of training to do first, but those were my plans," I said. Junie visibly deflated, nearly dropping her Turtwig in the process.

"I was going to Oreburg to get my first Gym badge, and those two cities are in near opposite directions…" she said sadly.

"Well… Can you get to Eterna City from Oreburg? I heard there was going to be a Contest there too, so I could come with you to get your Gym Badge then we would have plenty of time to get to Eterna," I reasoned, checking the calendar on my Pokétch.

"That would be awesome! You really wouldn't mind missing your Contest?" Junie asked. I shook my head, smiling.

"No, it's alright. I need all the training time I can get. Well, may as well see what Riolu can do." I unclipped the Pokéball from my belt and pressed the button on the front, letting the Fighting type out.

Junie stifled a scream as the Pokémon materialized, hugging Turtwig close to her chest. It was a small yellow and blue thing, and it was actually pretty cute. I had never actually seen a Riolu before, but I liked them so far.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching as Riolu looked around, scampering down the street a few feet before coming back.

"Riolu are supposed to be blue…" Junie mused, watching my Riolu with growing interest.

"Well, it has blue on it…" I said, picking Riolu up off the ground and setting it on my shoulder.

"No, it's supposed to be blue where the yellow is and black where the blue is. I think… I think you have a shiny Riolu Aubrey," Junie said, awe evident in the way she said it. "You are so lucky! It's, like, a one in a few thousand chance of getting a shiny!"

"Really? I think my dad told me something about that… He's an Elite Four, the one who took Bertha's job when she retired. He said he had a challenger once who had a shiny Luxray. Gave him a bit of trouble, but he still won in the end," I explained, jumping as Riolu pulled my hair, not hard enough to rip it out, but just enough for it to hurt.

"Wait, your dad is an Elite Four! _An Elite Four!_"

"Yeah, he specializes in Flying types. Once I tried to get his Gliscor and Staraptor to do some Contest combinations. It didn't go over very well… My brother still won't let me live it down."

"Lucky… My parents own a dumb Daycare… It took me weeks to convince them to even let me go on a Pokémon journey of my own…" Junie said, placing Turtwig back on top of her head and crossing her arms.

"Well you're here now! Come on, let's get going. We still have to get back through Bewilder Forest to get to Jubilife. Trust me, we want to get through there as quickly as possible." Junie laughed and nodded, much to Turtwig's dismay, and we started towards the Stantler-filled forest.

We didn't run into any of the Normal types this time around, but I kept Riolu out just in case. Junie had Turtwig in her arms, ready to brave the crowds of Jubilife.

"Come on, I know how to get through the city without—Junie? Where'd you go? Junie!" I looked around to see that the young trainer was nowhere to be found. "Great, let's go find her…"

A head of shockingly bright red hair stuck out against the crowd. They were all surrounding something, or someone. A Staraptor flew above the center of the circle, a small silver circle hanging on a sky blue ribbon around its neck.

"Oh my gosh, that's dad's Staraptor. Which means…" I sprinted through the crowd, Riolu clinging to my neck for dear life, breaking through to the center where dad was talking to some younger trainers.

"Hey, watch it!" a small boy said as I pushed past him. Staraptor landed next to me and playfully flapped her wings a few times.

"Hey Star, how's the Elite Four treating you?" I asked, ruffling the bird's feathers.

"Starrr!" the bird crowed, flapping her wings again. Dad chuckled as he watched before telling a cameraman to get lost, though not quite as politely.

"Dad, there are children here!" I hissed, standing up to greet my father. "What are you doing back in Jubilife? Mom said you had work."

"What, an Elite Four can't get off early?"

"Dad…"

"Alright, Cynthia needed a favor and I happened to be in the area."

"Hey, I have someone who wants to meet you. Junie!" I turned to scan the crowd for my energetic friend. "Just one second dad." I found Junie near the back of the ring of townspeople and grabbed her wrist, dragging her through the crowd with me. "Dad, this is Junie. Junie, may I introduce Elite Four, Grayson Clewett."

"H-hi… sir…" Junie stammered.

"She wants to be a trainer like Amaya," I said simply. Dad nodded, saying nothing for a moment. Junie looked like she was about ready to pass out, so I quickly grabbed Turtwig from her to try and avoid having the Pokémon get injured.

"Well, Junie, I'll be looking forward to battling you someday. That your Turtwig?" my father soon asked, breaking the awkward silence. Junie merely nodded, still in shock from meeting a real Elite Four.

"Junie, are you alright?" I asked, shaking my friend's shoulder a little bit.

"Yeah… I'm fine Aubrey… Wow, an actual Elite Four… I say it again, you are insanely lucky Aubrey…" My father laughed, a rich, hearty laugh that I really missed hearing at home, before clapping Junie on the shoulder.

"Junie, when that Turtwig evolves into a Torterra, Aubrey is going to invite you over and you are going to battle an Elite Four. But no sooner, alright?" he asked. Junie was ecstatic, having gotten over the shock.

"Alright! Turtwig and I'll train real hard! Aubrey, did you show your dad your new Riolu?" she asked me. I shook my head, having completely forgotten about the Fighting type.

"Oh, so you got a Riolu? Well, let's see it." Riolu, jumped over my shoulder, landing on Staraptor's back. "Well, so you did…"

"Junie says it's shiny," I said, trying to calm down the now very flustered Staraptor and scold Riolu at the same time. "Is it?"

"I think so. Don't you have your Pokédex with you?"

"Right! Of course!" I pulled a light pink Pokédex, Hoenn model, courtesy of Amaya, from my backpack and pointed it at Riolu. Dad had gotten the National Dex expansion so it would work on Sinnoh Pokémon too.

_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. _

The pictures of Riolu all looked like how Junie had described them: blue where the yellow was and black where the blue was.

"Yes! I have a shiny Riolu! Um… does that change anything?" I asked.

"It shouldn't. I mean, some say that their stats are higher when they're shiny, but it's really just speculation. Listen, I have to go, Cynthia won't be happy if I'm not back to the League soon. Nice meeting you Junie, tell your mother I said hi Aubrey." With that, my dad left, walking in the direction of the Pokétch Company.

"That. Was. Amazing! Aubrey, I so owe you one! What do you want to do? We'll do whatever you want to do right now!"

"Well, I would actually like to rub the fact that I have a shiny Riolu in my brother's face, but that would be immature."

"Let's go! Where do you live?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think it's just fair to warn you that I actually missed most of the Sinnoh anime (I'm trying to catch up!) so if I accidentally skip a town or two that were in the anime or anything along those lines, I apologize in advance. I like writing in the anime format, but the most of the anime I've ever seen is the Unova anime (which isn't as great as I hoped it would be. Iris needs to buy a bike, that would make it better!) so... yeah, you've been warned. <strong>

**Once again, I appreciate every review I get. Even if it's only one (thanks again I.C.2014!). Come on, I want to know how my writing is! Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you hated! Tell me to stop with the annoying author notes if you want to! Just leave me a review!**

**Wow, I swear if anyone on this site actually knows me, they'll never let me live this down... Whatever, until next update! :D  
><strong>


End file.
